


"you're cute when you're angry"

by yeojins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Parabatai, Tumblr Prompts, alec is angry, clace, clary stays out of it, jace is angry, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojins/pseuds/yeojins
Summary: "you're cute when you're angry"or,Jace and Clary piss off Alec and Magnus finds it adorable





	"you're cute when you're angry"

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically my excuse to write malec fluff because i miss them

Alec can’t remember when Magnus’ apartment became home to him.

He can’t remember the exact moment he stopped sleeping in his room at the Institute. He can’t even remember the last time he actually entered his own room.

When the evening arrives, he can feel the exhaustion in his whole body.

When he came to his office, there were piles of paperwork to do. While he had been going through everything, Jace and Clary had gone on a mission with little to no backup without consulting Alec first.

“How could you be so careless?” Alec asks Jace. The anger in his voice is clear, but he has a headache and he sees no reason to shout.

“We thought we could handle it. We were four people,” Jace insists. Clary stands beside him, but she doesn’t say a word. Smart choice.

“And two of those people are now in the infirmary because of you,” snaps Alec. He wishes Izzy could here. She always mellowed him out.

“How could we have known it was going to be a whole demons nest?” Jace snaps back. He doesn’t even see what he did wrong, is the thing. It does little to calm Alec’s rage.

“You’re supposed to check in with me, Jace. The Head of the Institute. Your carelessness could have cost those Shadowhunters their life.” Alec couldn’t believe him.

“We’re Shadowhunters. That’s our job.” Jace crosses his arms, and Alec can already tell he isn’t going to apologise or anything close to it. Alec gets up from his chair and steps closer to Jace, glaring down at the blonde.

“That’s not even the point. That could have been you. It could have been Clary.” Alec sees something flicker in Jace’s eyes, but he still just stares back at him. Bastard.

“Fine, then,” he says. He gets back to his seat and sits down. “You’re on ichor duty.” He picks up a new stack of papers while rubbing at his temple.

“What? Come on, Alec,” Jace steps closer to his desk, but Alec doesn’t even meet his eyes. He’s pissed and he has too much work to do and too little time for a screaming match.

“Clary, please do try to consult me or even Izzy before going on the mission. Jace, you will not go out into the field for the rest of the week and you will polish every single blade.” He still doesn’t look up at him, all he does is pick up his tablet and starts tapping away.

Jace is about to argue, but Clary holds him back with a hand on his arm. She looks at him and raises her brows. He sighs and lets her drag him out.

So when Alec gets home, he is still bubbling with anger. He didn’t get to see his sister at all today and Jace is an idiot.

Alec arrives at the apartment and lets himself in. He removes his jacket and hangs it up before heading straight to the kitchen. He didn’t have time to eat lunch and he is about to starve to death.

“I have already ordered us food,” a voice says from behind him. Alec whirls around in shock, a hand on his chest. Magnus is leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face. It fades when he gets a good look at Alec and he straightens up.

“Are you okay?” He asks. He steps closer, his brows furrowed as he looks at Alec from head to toe. “Did something happen?” He places his hands on Alec’s hips, stroking the sliver of revealed skin with his thumbs.

“I will be,” he replies. His voice is rough, as if he hasn’t used it in a while. He cups Magnus’ face and smiles at him. “How was your day?”

Magnus sighs, but he doesn’t comment on how Alec is purposefully steering the conversation away from him.

“It went well. I have a potion that I’m brewing, but that will take a couple of days before it’s finished.” He pulls Alec closer and squeezes his hips. He looks at him with a look that Alec knows is telling him to spit it out.

“I just had lots of paperwork to do, and Jace—the absolute moron—took Clary and two other Shadowhunters with him on an unapproved mission. Usually, I would let it pass, but the two other Shadowhunters ended up badly wounded.” He sighs and releases Magnus to rub at his temples again.

“That’s a very Jace thing to do,” Magnus replies. Alec snorts and nods. He isn’t wrong. Jace has always been reckless and never cared about getting hurt himself.

“It is. But he has to remember that Clary hasn’t been a Shadowhunter for that long, even if she’s good, and his carelessness almost cost two Shadowhunters their life.” Alec closes his eyes and leans back against the kitchen counter.

“How do you feel?” He asks. He has learned that Alec doesn’t talk much about himself without being prompted and how he doesn’t mind Magnus invading his personal space.

“Angry,” he admits. “He doesn’t even realise how much damage he could have done. He didn’t even apologise.” Alec reaches out for Magnus only to pull him closer. His boyfriend’s presence is all he needs to calm himself down.

“It’s unbelievable. I thought Clary would have changed some of it, that he would care more. And in some ways he has, but this is unacceptable behaviour.” He clenched his jaw and looks at Magnus. “What?”

“Nothing,” says Magnus. Though there is a smile on his face. Alec narrows his eyes at him. They both know that it's a lie.

“Come on, just say it.” Alec rolls his eyes, even if he knows that Magnus isn’t one to keep most things to himself anyways.

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Magnus murmurs. Alec looks at him, and for a moment everything stills. His anger is sucked out of him so quick he barely has time to catch himself before Magnus is lunging at him.

As soon as their lips touch, the stress and the headache and his problems with Jace are blurred out. He knows they’re not gone just like that.

But it’s nice to be able to forget for a while.


End file.
